1. Technical Field
This invention relates to implements for user enjoyment and, more particularly, to novelty implements for providing user enjoyment and for promoting recreational activities associated with cheering.
2. Prior Art
In past years, a variety of promotional novelties have been used such as pins, hats, shirts, helmets, banners and the like. These novelties generally depicted the supported individual or team or supportive expressions and may be decorated with a suitable logo or slogan and team colors. In recent years, spectators' interest in promoting individuals or teams has grown considerably. Today, auditoriums, sports arenas and stadiums are built to accommodate larger numbers of spectators. Also, expanded television coverage of spectator events now reaches millions of home viewing spectators.
Today, because the vast majority of spectators are physically isolated and unable to express their support, verbally, among themselves or with the individuals or team members they support, or with home viewing spectators, various forms of non-verbal means of communication have evolved. In recent years, efforts have been made to promote novelty items to allow the spectator to better communicate, visually as well as verbally, his or her support and enthusiasm at various events.
One such novelty device is a polymeric foam device of construction outlining the image of an oversized hand which has an index finger raised in an upright fashion and the balance of the fingers clinched in a fist formation. The spectator utilizes this promotional novelty device by displaying it in a prominent location or by raising it over his head and waving it, to symbolize that his team is “No. 1”. However, such devices are passive devices and do not adequately express the spectator's active enthusiasm. The foam construction of these devices is inadequate for striking two such devices together for generating a supportive noise for their team.
Accordingly, a need remains for a novelty implement for providing user enjoyment in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a novelty implement that is safe and easy to use, lightweight, portable, convenient, and novel in design. Such an implement provides sports fans with a fun and inventive novelty item for use at sporting events. A pair of these inflatable hands can be struck together in unison with musical rallies or other fans to show support of their home team, or derision of opposing teams. The inflatable design allows for easy storage of the implement during non-operating conditions, and also prevents pain in the hands due to excessive clapping and cheering.